Many users access media content from content provision services that provide each user with a user account which allows the user to store preferred settings for accessing media content items and allows a content provision service to recommend particular media content items that may be identified as being desirable to the user for consumption.
At the same time, it is popular for users to consume media content using shared accounts, consume media content together using one user's account, and even consume media content using another person's account. In these instances, some of the media content items consumed in connection with a user's account may not be media content items that the user is actually interested in. As a result, the content provision services associated with that user account can, at times, recommend media content items to the user associated with the user account based on media content items that the user was not actually interested in.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide new methods, systems, and media for recommending media content based on attribute grouped viewing sessions.